


Long time coming

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise reveals some good news to daisie





	Long time coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Q).

“It’s all about the chase”Ira told him 

“Exactly why you work so well with Villas mom”Beaumont told his friend 

“I know a thing or two about women I’ve been married a few times”Ira mentioned

“Any advice you can offer me?”Beaumont asked him 

“Listen to her”Ira says to him

Daisie walked over to the two men giving Ira Lipstick covered kisses “Papito there you are”

“Are you two together?”Daisie asked her daughter

“We are figuring things out”Annalise revealed to her mother 

Daisie gave her an enthusiastic grin dancing happily “I’m so happy for you two Mija”

“This has been a long time coming”Annalise said 

“I’m lovable what can I say?”Beaumont kisses Annalise 

Annalise blushed deeply at the display of affection from her new lover “One Day At a time Ma”

“You two have our support”Ira said to him 

“Thanks Cap”Beaumont tells him


End file.
